Murder Mystery Night
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Writers: Cosmobo Episode: 25 Season: 3 Air Date: 29. 08. 2015 Series: Channel Chasers Plot A murder happens. But SpongeBob and the gang can´t solve it on they´re own. So they call different detectives. Script (Scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick as children) SpongeBob: I can´t believe my dads a cop! Patrick: I can´t either. SpongeBob: I hope we never have to see a dead body. Patrick: Me too. SpongeBob: But, I bet we could solve the case! Patrick: Yeah! SpongeBob: Detective SquarePants and Professor Patrick! Patrick: Yeah! (Scene goes to grown up SpongeBob sleeping in a bed) (A alarm clock goes off and SpongeBob presses it) (A dead body is in the middle of the room) SpongeBob: Oh my.....(Faints) (I Know You Know starts playing as different scenes from Channel Chasers are shown) Starring: SpongeBob Patrick Squidward Sandy Mr. Krabs AND Demi (The song finishes) (Scene goes to Randy and Stottlemyer in the bedroom) Stottlemeyer: Ok! So the guest is sleeping there and someone comes in for some reason. Randy: Probably for stealing stuff. Stottlemeyer: So, this guest wakes up to see a dead body. Randy: Yeah... (Adrian Monk comes through) Monk: Hm, let me see. He was running. And ran in here for protection. Stottlemeyer: Running from who? Monk: I need a word with the manager.... (Scene goes to Monk with the manager of the B&B) Monk: When did you last clean that vase? Manager: 3 weeks ago. Monk: You dirty man.... Manager: Excuse me? Monk: Anyway....The vase has been polished. And it looks new again. Manager: How would you know this? Monk: I clean everything in my room everyday. You dirty horrible person. Manager: If your gonna keep saying that Mr. Monk.....Your gonna have to get out. Monk: Do you have any one who stays here over night? Manager: No.... (Scene goes to SpongeBob in a room sitting at a table) (Lassiter comes in) Lassiter: So Sponge. Can you explain what happened last night? SpongeBob: I went to bed. Lassiter: Do you know anything about the murder? SpongeBob: I saw it....So yes.... Lassiter: Did you murder him? SpongeBob: No. Lassiter: LIER! SpongeBob: But I´m not! (Shawn Spencer comes into the room) Shawn: Lassie! Lassiter: Who let him in?! SpongeBob: Should I get out? Lassiter: NO! He should! SpongeBob: Ok.... Shawn: Come on! You don´t mean that! Lassiter: Why are you here? Shawn: Well, I thought you´d be speaking to this guy. No offence. SpongeBob: None taken. Shawn: But the Other Guys down the street already have a suspect. Lassiter: Oh... (Shawn walks out with Lassiter) Lassiter: I´m watching you. Shawn: Leave the poor giant cheese person alone. SpongeBob: Is it me......Or did he smell like pineapple? (Scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick at the crime scene) Patrick: These are some good donuts. (Sherlock walks down the street) Sherlock: Well, we´re speaking to the suspect. SpongeBob: Are you talking to me? Sherlock: No, I´m talking to Watson. Watson: So, why are we here? Sherlock: Do you not remember? We´re looking for the killer of the owner of the car shop. Watson: Ah, yes. (Shawn and Gus park up in a car) Shawn: Hello! We´re here! SpongeBob: It´s the pineapple guy! Shawn: Pineapple guy! I like it! Gus: Shawn, look. It´s that detective. Adrian Monk. Shawn: Adrian Monk? Is he actually here? Patrick: I´m starting to think the police don´t want us here anymore....And that means I have to leave these lovely donuts all alone.... SpongeBob: What makes you think they still don´t need us? (Lassiter is behind SpongeBob and Patrick) Lassiter: Sorry guys but we don´t need you anymore. Now get out. (Patrick picks up the donut box) Lassiter: And don´t take the donuts... (Scene goes to night on a rooftop of the B&B) SpongeBob: We´ve gotta get in there! Patrick: But how? (Demi appears on the roof) Demi: I know how to get in. I´ve been sneaking into places at night since I was 13. (Demi gets out a hammer and smashes the glass roof) Demi: Wanna go in? (Demi jumps down into the B&B) (SpongeBob and Patrick jump down too) SpongeBob: Ow! Demi: Be quiet.... (Demi gets out a spray and sprays it around the room) (Loads of lasers appear) Demi: If you touch one of them. The security will go off. (SpongeBob, Patrick and Demi make it through the lasers) (They all run up stairs) (Demi opens a door) (Sandy is in bed) Sandy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Demi: WHAT THE HELL?! SpongeBob: Uh oh. Demi: This is your B&B?! Why did you want to break in?! SpongeBob: Um.... Well.... (A scream can be heard in another room downstairs) SpongeBob: We´ll explain later! (SpongeBob, Demi and Patrick run downstairs triggering all the lasers) Demi: Cr*p! (SpongeBob runs into the lounge to see the manager crushed by a vending machine) SpongeBob: Oh my.... Patrick: Hey! That´s where the vending machine is! (Patrick runs over to the machine and presses a button) Patrick: One Diet Dr Kelp please! SpongeBob: Patrick! He´s dead! Patrick: Oh.... SpongeBob: Can I have a Coke? Demi: (Sigh) (Scene goes to Demi, SpongeBob and Patrick in a cell) Demi: Well great. They thought we killed him. Why was you breaking into your own hotel?! SpongeBob: Good point. Why did you not know it was ours? Demi: I was staying at the hotel down the street. SpongeBob: Oh yeah....That makes sense. Demi: (Sigh) (Sandy gets pushed into the cell with them) Sandy: Hey guys! Demi: Sandy?! Sandy: Them idiots thought we killed him! Demi: I know. Why did they put you in here? Sandy: For backing you up. Demi: Idiots.... (Lassiter walks over to the cell) Lassiter: Actually, your finger prints were all over the murder weapon. Demi: Weapon?! You mean snack machine?! We could of been getting some stuff before he died. Lassiter: Or after he died. Because we checked the files on it. The last time something was ordered was after his death. One Coke and one Diet Doctor Kelp. SpongeBob: They have files on now? Patrick: The drink wasn´t that nice. It had blood in. Demi: We´re gonna be in prison for the rest of our lifes. Lassiter: Yes you are. (Lassiter walks off and slams the cell door shut) Demi: Well, we can´t get out now... SpongeBob: WE´RE GONNA BE HERE FOREVER! (A tile comes off the roof revealing the vents) Mr. Krabs: Come on! Get up! (The gang grab Mr. Krabs claw and get pulled up into the vents) SpongeBob: How did you?.... Mr. Krabs: I´ll explain later! (The gang crawl through the vents) (The scene goes to the gang in Henry Spencer´s House) Henry Spencer: So I gave him the access to the police station. Mr. Krabs: He´s quite the fisher! SpongeBob: You went fishing before you came to save us? Mr. Krabs: Well... Henry Spencer: We both love the same things...I think we would get along well if he was here more often. It´s sad you have to go back to Italy. SpongeBob: MAMA MIA! (A light flashes at the window) ???: CITIZEN! YOU HAVE WANTED CRIMINALS IN YOUR HOUSE! ALL OF YOU COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP NOW! Patrick: Wanted criminals?! Where?! (Patrick jumps to the ground) Sandy: Patrick! We´re the wanted criminals! (The CC gang jump to the ground) (The window smashes as a helicopter is shooting inside the house) (Millions of items and things are getting smashed) SpongeBob: It´s been nice knowing ya pal! (Henry gets shot in the leg and falls to the floor) Mr. Krabs: NOOOO! Henry: I´m ok! Now get out off here! (The helicopter starts to reload) Demi: Ok! Move along! (The gang run out off the house) (They jump into a tornado shelter) Sandy: Wow...... Demi: Well, what are we gonna do now? Sandy: I don´t know. (SpongeBob see´s a poster of a sexy woman) (SpongeBob pulls the poster off the wall to reveal a secret passage way) SpongeBob: I guess somebodys seen Shawshank Redemption. (The scene goes to SpongeBob and gang crawling out off a pipe in rain) Squidward: Yuck. (SpongeBob and the Gang walk along and it becomes really sunny) Squidward: ..... (Scene goes to the gang at a warehouse) Criminal Host: So you may all know, your wanted criminals. Patrick: I don´t. Criminal Host: Well, today... We will kill the police. SpongeBob: Gulp. (Crowd of Criminals) Crowd: YAY! Squidward: Go to Criminal Con you said. There will be no "REAL" criminals you said.... (SpongeBob see´s a 18 year old in a hoodie with a sniper behind a rock) SpongeBob: Squidward....Behind you.... Squidward: What is it?! SpongeBob: There´s a criminal behind you.... Squidward: Have you not noticed? THIS PLACE IS FILLED WITH THEM! Host Criminal: And now let´s welcome up the most evil criminal ever! (A tough strong man stomps onto the stage) Host Criminal: Samuel Strong! (The 18 year old points the sniper at Samuel Strong) (Samuel fires the sniper at Samuel) (Samuel falls off the stage and falls to the ground and dies) 18 Year Old: (Whisper) Yes. Bullseye. Crowd: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Everyone starts running around the room) Criminal Host: CALM DOWN! CALM DOW!.... (The host gets shot, he falls to the ground and dies) SpongeBob: Run for the exit! (The exit doors lock) (The 18 Year Old is in the control room upstairs) SpongeBob: I need to get him! (SpongeBob runs out off the room into a giant room full of little shops selling weapons) (SpongeBob picks up a teddy bear from a shop and pays the owner) (SpongeBob runs up the stairs and into the control room) 18 Year Old: Cr*p! SpongeBob: Nothing can save you now! 18 Year Old: Really? (The 18 Year Old gets out the sniper) 18 Year Old: It´s the end of the line Sponge. (SpongeBob squeezes the teddy bear´s hand) Teddy Bear: I love you.... (The teddy blows up causing the 18 Year Old to be blown back out off a window) (SpongeBob gets blown down stairs) (The scene goes to SpongeBob on the staircase waking up) SpongeBob: Ow.... (The lights are flickering on and off) SpongeBob: That hurt.... (SpongeBob gets up and walks into the control room) (The controls are destroyed) (Buttons are all over the floor) (Scene goes to downstairs) (The doors unlock and everyone runs out) Crowd: YAY! (3 Police Cars are outside) Lassiter: Your coming with us. (Lassiter shoots the crowd) (All of the crowd die) (Sandy, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Demi are still alive) Demi: Well, that was rubbish. Lassiter: You! (Squidward picks up the sniper and aims it at the 18 Year Old who is hanging onto the edge of the window) (Lassiter shoots Squidward in the leg) Squidward: AH! (Squidward falls to the ground and drops the sniper) (Demi jumps at the gun men and stab them both in the face with different knifes) Demi: DIE! (The gunman fall back against the car and die) Lassiter: DAMN! (Demi stabs Lassiter in the leg) Lassiter: AH! Demi: Your not going anywhere! (Lassiter falls to the ground) Lassiter: B*tch! Demi: Don´t hurt my friends! Squidward: (Groans) Demi: We need to get him to the hospital! Sandy: Um, ok.... But the place we´re in at the moment is located in a dessert. Where will we find a hospital? (A ambulance pulls up outside of the building) Doctor: GET IN! (The gang get in the back of the ambulance. SpongeBob is left behind) (The ambulance starts driving off) (Scene goes to Plankton on the Ambulance Driver´s arm revealing that Plankton has mind controlled the driver) (Scene goes to SpongeBob walking towards the 18 Year Old) SpongeBob: You.....Are.....Gonna......Pay..... (SpongeBob stamps on the 18 Year Old´s fin) (The 18 Year Old falls off the edge of the window and falls) 18 Year Old: AHHHHH!!!!! SpongeBob: Asta La Vista Baby.... (SpongeBob gets shot in the body) (SpongeBob walks back and ends up falling down the stairs) (SpongeBob dosen´t move) (Scene goes to Lassiter with the 18 Year Old) Lassiter: Good thing I saved your life. You were just doing your job as being a cop. We´ve just killed every criminal in the world. (Lassiter gets in the police car with the 18 Year Old) (Lassiter starts to drive off) 18 Year Old: I´m sorry Lassiter. But I killed the other people. Lassiter: What? (The 18 Year Old shoots Lassiter in the head with a dart) (Lassiter falls asleep and the 18 Year Old jumps out off the car) (The car smashes into a rock and blows up) 18 Year Old: I´ve got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, we´ve killed every criminal in the world except for me. The bad news is.....Your dead. (Scene goes to the ambulance parking up outside of a abandoned hospital) Driver: Here we are! Sandy: This looks old and abandoned. Driver: Get out now.... Sandy: Ok! (The gang get out and run into the hospital and they run into a hospital room) (A doctor walks into the room) Doctor: Hello, have you got pain? Sandy: No, but my friend has. Doctor: Oh, that´s good. Sandy: What? (The doctor shoots Sandy in her body) (Sandy falls to the floor) Doctor: Your all gonna die today. Bye! (The doctor walks out and locks the room door) (The window is shut and won´t open) Mr. Krabs: NO! THIS CAN´T BE HAPPENING! Speaker: But it is Krabs! Today you die! I think you know who this is too. It´s me.....Plankton! I´ve mind controlled the staff who work in the city hospital. I robbed a ambulance and mind controlled the driver. Then I found this place. Bye Krabs! Mr. Krabs: That son of a b*tch! Patrick: I don´t wanna die! (Poisen gas starts to go into the room) Mr. Krabs: (Cough) (Cough) I guess this is the end....I don´t usually say that, but.....I know it is this time. (Mr. Krabs falls to the ground) Patrick: Wait! I have no nose! So as long as I keep my mouth shut! I´ll sur....mggmgjjdmmmmddmmf......I´ll shut my mouth now.... (Patrick tries to smash the window but he can´t) (Patrick opens a cupboard and gets out some medication) Patrick: 40 years old? (Cough) (Patrick throws the medication through a vent) (Scene goes to the medication lying in the vents) (A spider picks up the medication and carrys it into a control room where Plankton is jumping on different buttons) Plankton: HAHAHAHA! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I´M DOING BUT IT´S FUN! (The spider crawls up to Plankton) Plankton: Have you brough back that size changer medication yet? (The spider passes Plankton the medication) Plankton: I guess it´ll have to do. (The medication reads out "Super Strong Medication (Makes you as buff as the Hulk) (Plankton injects himself with it then he begins to feel dissy) Plankton: Wait....This is 40 years olds....This won´t work.....This will just make me rhhetoipbgoyc8tayxfyoaiycbgox8ofyxcbtyuax byuxb grwtbg7tg76yduw. (Plankton´s eye turns giant) (The scene goes to Plankton reading Nyan Cat) (Nyan Cat´s face is replaced with Durpy´s face from my little pony) (The Nyan Cat song plays) Plankton: I´M RIDING A PONY! (This scene goes on for 6 seconds before cutting to Plankton asleep on a button) Speaker: (Woman´s Voice) The door is now unlocked for room 16. (Scene goes to Patrick running out off the hospital with the gang) (Patrick pushes the ambulance driver out off the ambulance and puts Sandy, Squidward and Mr. Krabs in the back of the ambulance) (Patrick gets into the ambulance and starts up the engine) Patrick: Time to drive... (Scene goes to SpongeBob in a black room) SpongeBob: Hello? Where am I? ???: SpongeBob, turn back. SpongeBob: What? (Gary comes into the room) Gary: SpongeBob, it is not safe here. You need to go. Now. Before it´s too late. SpongeBob: Where am I? Gary: Well, you have a choice. Have a near death expirence or you can die. If you turn back now, it will be a near death expirence. YOU BELONG WITH THEM! NOW GO! (SpongeBob jumps through the portal) SpongeBob: But Gary! Gary: SpongeBob! I´ll always love you no matter what! (Scene goes to SpongeBob pushing himself up on the staircase) (A loud ringing can be heard through the scene) SpongeBob: Ow..... (SpongeBob´s life flashes before his eyes) (Scene goes to SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy in the tree dome) Sandy: My professor had a heart attack when I was 8. I made him a new heart. I used to read Iron Man. (Sandy shows SpongeBob the metal heart) Sandy: You need 4 wires. And 5 of these flashing buttons. Ok? Then connect them all to the heart. Ok? (Scene goes back to SpongeBob on the stairs) (SpongeBob has ripped off some skin to show his heart) (SpongeBob stabs a wire into his heart) SpongeBob: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (SpongeBob stabs 4 more wires into his heart) SpongeBob: AHHHHH!!!! THE PAIN!!!! (Scene goes to the 18 Year Old driving a police car through a city) (Your Love is Lifting Me Higher is playing in the car from the start) 18 Year Old: Your love is lifting me higher! Than I´ve ever been lifted before! So give me love! Which is my desire, honey. I´m gonna be at your side forever more! Now once, down and broken hearted! (The 18 Year Old turns off the radio at the traffic lights) (The 18 Year Old turns around to the right to see Patrick driving the ambulance) 18 Year Old: What the hell? (The 18 Year Old starts to pick up a gun up from the floor) (Stottlemyer is outside off the police car with his gun out aiming at the 18 Year Old) Stottlemyer: I wouldn´t do that if I was you. 18 Year Old: Cr*p! How did you know I was here?! (Demi pops up from the car) Demi: Peek a boo! 18 Year Old: How did you?! Demi: Well, I knew I wasn´t going in that hospital. So.....I came back to Criminal Con to see that you had blown up the cheif of police. So, since they´re was only one car left, I persumed you would drive it. So I got in the back of it. Also, your a terrible singer. And I called the police. And sent them a message showing the video of the explosion. 18 Year Old: I did it alright?! What are ya gonna do about it?! (The 18 Year Old starts to drive off) (The back comes open and Demi flys out) (Demi grabs onto the door) Demi: Holy Cr*p! (The 18 Year Old goes as fast as he can) 18 Year Old: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU´LL NEVER ARREST ME! (The police car tips as Patrick drives into the the police car) 18 Year Old: AHHHH! (The police car tips over) Demi: Sh**! (Demi jumps off the car) (The ambulance pushes the police car through a giant fence leading into a building site) (The ambulance goes through into the building too) Demi: We need to get him! Stottlemyer: Yeah! (Scene goes to the smashed police car) (The 18 Year Old gets out off the car and picks up a metal pipe off a table) 18 Year Old: I´ve had enough of you! Your not gonna live! YOU HEAR ME?! YOUR NOT GONNA LIVE! (Demi and Stottlemyer are at the smashed fence) 18 Year Old: Your just weak and annoying. Well, I´m smart. I´m not crazy. Demi: Excuse me? Your not crazy? 18 Year Old: And anway, the names Dan. Danny. HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Stottlemyer shoots at Dan) (Dan hits the bullet with the pipe causing it to land in Stottlemyer´s arm) Stottlemyer: AH! (Stottlemyer falls to the ground) Demi: I´m getting annoyed with you now. Whens it your bed time? (Demi picks up her knife) Dan: Not yet, I haven´t seen my Cbeebies story yet. Demi: What? Dan: I think it ends with you dying. But, I don´t know. It might not. I am crazy aren´t I? Yeah I am. HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Dan grabs Patrick and pulls him up to the top of a giant metal tower with ladders on every platform) Dan: Ready to play some Donkey Kong b*tch? (Dan picks up a barrel and throws it at Demi) Dan: DO A BARREL ROLL! (Demi smashes the barrel with her gun) Demi: I have a knife and a gun. You have a rusty pipe and a few barrels. Do you know how this fight is going to end? Dan: Yeah. Because these barrels include dynamite. Demi: And if I shoot them? Dan: Your friend I will die. Demi: Patrick! Patrick: I DON´T WANNA DIE! Dan: Shut up Bing Bong! Demi: What?... Dan: HAHAHAHA! Come up and get your friend...If you da.... (Demi is on the 1rst platform) Dan: Wow... Patrick: She´s gonna kick your butt. Dan: SHUT UP BING BONG! I just want my blanky and my Cbeebies! Demi: What about a milkshake?! Will that shut you up?! (Dan throws down the barrels) (Demi jumps over the barrels) (Demi is on the 2nd platform) Demi: Your not gonna get away with this! (Demi jumps over 4 more barrels and climbs onto the 3rd platform) Demi: Your not gonna get me! (Demi jumps onto platform 4) Demi: One more platform jerk! Dan: You won´t survive! (Demi grabs a giant hammer) Demi: Bye jerk! (Demi throws the hammer at Dan) (Dan falls off the top) Dan: AHHHHH! (Dan lands on the ground and dies) Demi: Who won´t survive? (Demi jumps onto the top platform) Demi: Your safe with me Patrick. (1 DAY LATER) (Shows the gang in the back of the ambulance having Hot Chocolate) SpongeBob: Well, if theres anything I learnt. You´ve gotta listen to women even if your not that botherd. Sandy: What did you say?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT SQUAREPANTS?! SpongeBob: Nothing.... Sandy: Ok.... (A button comes down into the ambulance and Demi grabs it) Demi: Ready to go? SpongeBob: Ready! Demi: Ok, 3.....2.....1! (The gang disappear and the ambulance disappears) (FIN) Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts Category:2015 Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts